


The Comfort of a Child

by DoctorThasmin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Just a little exploration of how a cuddle can help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorThasmin/pseuds/DoctorThasmin
Summary: The Doctor and her friends are holding up with some new friends. The Doctor sits alone whilst she plans a way out. Someone toddles over for a cuddle.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	The Comfort of a Child

It was quiet in this room, too quiet. The tap in the corner dripping a beat in tune with all their hearts, steady but resolved. 

Yaz was talking to the injured soldier, pouring over the sewer maps, searching desperately for a way out. Ever the optimist Graham was dishing out toffees from his jacket pocket to the gaggle of children gathered in the corner. Ryan entertaining them with his improving shadow puppetry, retelling the fams greatest adventures. 

The Doctor sat alone, watching her sonic analyse the readings. She would get them out of this, she always did. But for now the path wasn’t clear, obstructed from her view, she was trapped in the unknown. And she hated it. Her Fam must have sensed the anger quelling low in her belly, flighting into her tone, her darting eyes accusing the walls surrounding them. So on the edges they stayed, close but loosely connected like a limp leash to her heart. 

The pitter patter of tiny feet is not what broke the Doctor from her trance, more a slip slap of sweaty purposeful steps. She was about 4, a head of curly blonde hair and bright green curious eyes bearing down onto the Doctor. 

“Graham has toffees.” the Doctor offers pointing to the jovial Grandad holding Court in the corner. 

The toddler does not detract from her stare, waddling closer to the seated Doctor, her chubby fingers reaching out too grasp the clothed knee for leverage. Startled the Doctor freezes as she becomes a climbing rack for the young child. Settled, yet breathless into her lap the toddler leans into the wool of her warm shoulder. Is it a snuggle the Doctor wonders still startled, her arms robotically static in position. 

Then, a giggle, erupts from the bundle of joy. Her wet cold nose snuffling into the Doctors neck. The Doctor smiles to herself bringing her hand gently around the toddler, swaddling her safely inside her coat. The Doctor doesn’t realise she too is giggling as her legs and shoulders begin to bounce with laughter. 

The sonic beeps, swirling in yellow, finally some readings! 

“Well little one, I may just save the day. Let’s get you home.” The Doctor promises standing up holding her tight to her hip.


End file.
